


A Memorable Farewell

by pommedeplume



Series: Canon Compliant Tales [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forest Sex, Frottage, Goodbyes, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, POV Female Character, Picnics, Post-Deathly Hallows, Sad and Sweet, Shameless Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(June 1998)</p><p>A month has passed since the Battle of Hogwarts and Ginny Weasley's boyfriend, Harry Potter, has brought her out to the Forest of Dean to say goodbye. But she won't let him leave without a proper farewell...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Memorable Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> New Edit 09/07/2017. Tightened it up, altered the nature of some of the sex be more appropriate with the setting and circumstances.

Everything in the forest was silent, save for the rustling of leaves and the sounds of birds. Squirrels hopped between branches and ran around collecting nuts. The sun was bright today but it was dark beneath the canopy of the treetops.

Ginny pushed off the tree she was leaning again then walked over to peer into the water of the pond and smile at her reflection. No one was around this spot in the Forest of Dean that Harry had chosen for their picnic. He hadn't said much about it other than it being a place that he, Ron and Hermione had been during their time in hiding during the last year.

The pond was isolated and that was what seemed to matter to Harry right now. He told Ginny he wanted somewhere they could go to be alone together. Something about the tone of his request had made her nervous but she was trying to remain optimistic about this meeting.

Ginny dusted off her dark blue robes as she approached Harry. She had tried to dress as casually as she could per Harry’s request. They were nice robes but not _too_ nice.

Harry hadn't said much since they arrived. He was being unusually quiet. He had set up the blanket and put out the sandwiches in silence while Ginny wandered off. He seemed pensive and perhaps a little trouble.

"Here you go," Harry said with a small smile then handed Ginny a sandwich.

"Cheers," Ginny said, taking it with gratitude.

They ate in silence. It wasn't an awkward or uncomfortable silence but Ginny was desperately wondering what was on Harry's mind.

Their sandwiches finally finished, Ginny watched as Harry's green eyes scanned the forest. Whatever his eyes were searching for, Ginny felt like it couldn't be found within the forest's confines.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure exactly. I… don't know how to put it into words," Harry said then rubbed a dark hand on his forehead, across his scar.

"It doesn't hurt does it?" Ginny asked with concern.

Harry shook his head and said, "No. Voldemort's dead and whatever part of him that was inside me is gone."

Ginny wasn't sure she fully understood what it had meant for Harry to carry around an actual piece of Voldemort's soul in him for his entire life and it was possible Harry didn't either.

"Do you feel different now?" Ginny asked.

"Yes… and no. I'm still me but… it's like a dark weight has been lifted and now I'm doubting myself. I doubt my feelings and my thoughts. Everything I've ever said or done or even thought before could've been influenced by having Voldemort inside of me," Harry said.

"There was only a small piece of You Know Who inside of you, Harry. It was always more Harry Potter in you than him," Ginny said and leaned over and gently poked a pale finger into the center of Harry's chest.

Harry smiled then leaned over into Ginny's mouth, briefly pressing his full lips into hers before quickly parting again. 

"I know that's true… but I don't feel it, Ginny. I think I need some time. I need to know who I am," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, feeling suddenly panicked.

"I'm going to go away for a while," Harry said, looking away and frowning.

"For how long?" Ginny asked sadly.

"I don't know. I promise I'll write. I need to be away from everything I know and find out who I am. I need to eliminate all of my doubt… all of it,” Harry said.

"I've barely seen you in a year! You're going away again? What about finishing school?" Ginny said, wanting to beg him not to go.

"I don't think I'll be going back to Hogwarts. Actually, Kingsley's offered me a position as an Auror. Nearly, killed me to tell him I couldn't accept yet," Harry said.

Ginny knew how much a sense of duty Harry felt. That truly must’ve been difficult for him to turn down.

"I'm sorry. I feel like I need to do this," Harry said then turned back to look at her directly, tears and determination in his eyes.

Ginny realised there were tears in hers as well. She reached across the blanket and took one of his hands in hers.

"We don't have to call it off again, though," Harry said, looking regretful.

"That wouldn't be fair to either of us, Harry. How can I ask you to remain faithful to me while you're off trying to find yourself?" Ginny said.

"I'm not sure the two things are incompatible. Why does what we do with other people invalidate what we feel for each other? As long as we always come back to each other. That's what matters," Harry said.

Ginny hadn't thought of it that way before but it made sense now that Harry had said it. She had a fleeting thought about Luna Lovegood but she buried it for the moment, to be revisited at a later date.

Ginny looked at Harry intently. She studied his face in all its beauty and form, feeling a pang of longing already. Before she knew what she was doing, she had crawled across the blanket to push her lips into his, letting them slide together in warmth.

Ginny pulled herself onto his lap as he fell back against the grass, their mouths barely losing each other for even a moment. Harry lifted back up, Ginny wrapped around him tightly as they kissed. She reached down and lifted the bottom of his tee shirt which he then helped her pull off. Harry began to fumble with removing her robes so Ginny stood up, quickly pulled them off until she was standing there in the forest, only in her knickers.

Ginny sat back on his lap. Harry lifted her up, kissing down her neck to the wave of freckles over her small breasts. He gave each of her small, hard nipples a slow suck, making her gasp and moan.

Ginny lowered herself down again to kiss Harry as she embraced him tightly, enjoying the warmth of his flesh against hers. Harry moved a hand between them to cup her through her knickers.

“Oh,” Ginny lightly moaned as his fingers curved around her dampness, only quickening her ache.

“You’re so wet,” Harry said with delight.

“You see what you do to me? Merlin, I want to consume you. I wish we had lubricating potion,” Ginny said.

Harry’s cock was a bit thick and taking it without lubricant wasn’t ideal. If only she had expected this…

"Lay back, Harry," Ginny suggested.

Harry did as requested, holding Ginny’s weight on his mid-section as he lay back on his arms, smiling up her. Ginny sat right on the hardness in his trousers, biting her lip with excitement.

Ginny reached down and undid his trousers, her hands trembling with urgency as she exposed his hard cock. Ginny took it in the palm of her hand, feeling the softness and the heat. Her hand glided over the head, feeling the dampness of the tip and rubbing it into his thick shaft.

Ginny let go his cock then stood up quickly to pull off her knickers. Standing over him she slid a finger down past her red curls to her slit, moaning as she explored herself. She then lowered herself back down and pushed herself onto his cock, letting it slide between her slit as angled her clit to rub against it.

“Mmm. How does that feel?” Ginny said with a wink.

“Nice,” Harry said, his mouth hanging over.

Ginny thought it felt bloody great. If she couldn’t take him inside of her without discomfort, this was the next best option, especially since she had discovered she preferred being on top.

Ginny placed her hands on the fine form of Harry’s chest as she slid his cock against her clit. Harry reached down and squeezed her bum but didn’t attempt to guide her rhythm.

"Feel good, Harry?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"Merlin, yes," Harry said and let out a small groan as his hands stayed tightly on her bottom.

Ginny rode Harry’s cock as she glanced over at chirping crested lark that was in a branch of a tree just off the pond. Ginny smiled then turned back to Harry, whose head was thrown back in ecstasy.

“Are you gonna come, Harry? I’m close too,” Ginny admitted.

“I think I can hold on,” Harry said, licking his lips.

Ginny rocked her pelvis hard, feeling the tension rising rapidly.

“Oh. Oh, Harry. Mmmm. Fuck,” Ginny moaned, as she sent herself over the edge, shaking over Harry’s cock.

Harry squeezed her bottom again as she pushed down on his cock, her orgasm moving through her in waves. Once her shuddering had ceased she asked, “Did you come?”

She knew it felt sticky and wet down there but also knew it could all easily be from her.

“No. Ginny… I want to make you come again,” Harry said.

“Oh? What did you have in mind?" Ginny asked giddily.

“Put this," Harry said, reaching down to slide his fingers against her wetness that still hovered over his cock, "on my mouth.”

"Oh," Ginny said.

Harry _really_ seemed to love giving head, after all it was the first thing they'd ever done together, but they'd never done it like _that_ before. Ginny got up from Harry and he slid down onto the blanket, making sure to dust grass and dirt from his black hair. He also took the moment to finally remove his trousers and his pants, setting them aside. 

Harry lay back and wet his lips in anticipation. Ginny stood over his head then slowly lowered her flesh to his eager mouth. Ginny pushed her sopping flesh onto his mouth then leaned down, propping herself up on her hands so she wouldn't put all of the pressure on his mouth and risk suffocating him.

Harry’s mouth glided against her flesh, enveloping it as he licked and sucked.Ginny rocked her pelvis slightly, wanting to desperately grind herself into his mouth. Oh yes, it wouldn’t take her long to come again like this!

Ginny wasn’t sure where Harry had learned such skills or if he had just been innately born with them but wherever they came from she felt immense gratitude.

"Mmmm, Harry, that's bloody incredible!” Ginny said in a strained moan.

Harry moved over her clit with ease and passion. It was like he was having the best snog of his life down there.

"Harry, I want to fuck your face," Ginny begged, knowing with some extra control she could really come hard.

Harry tapped her thigh in approval and made an affirmative sound. Ginny pushed down and ground her flesh into his eager mouth and furiously lapping tongue. 

Ginny could feel herself edging closer and closer back to climax. It was hard keeping a perfect rhythm and she was grateful quidditch had given her such strong lower body strength. 

"Fuck, Harry, I'm gonna come _so_ hard," Ginny groaned.

Ginny looked up at the treetops and let out a deep moan as pleasure rushed through her, her body contorting as Harry clutched her thighs, continuing to lap at her swollen and sensitive clit.

"Merlin! Feels… so good!” Ginny said, moaning again.

Her body went nearly limp while Harry continued to kiss and nuzzle her down there. She wasn’t sure she could even feel much of anything now and lifted off his face to slid down his body, moving her face to his cock.

”OK, let's finish you off now, shall we?“ Ginny said.

Ginny pushed her mouth down the wide head of Harry’s cock, sucking down to the rim then back up.

“Shit” Harry called out.

Ginny gripped his shaft gently and stroked as she continued to suck on the head. Ginny could taste his arousal and knew it wouldn’t be long until Harry found his sweet release in her mouth. She sped up her rhythm, longing to hear her boyfriend’s moans of ecstasy.

“Merlin, Gin. Shit. I’m close,” Harry said, breathing hard.

Ginny sucked rapidly over the head, listening as Harry’s breath grew more ragged.

“Mmm. Mmm. Oh. Oh. Fuck. Ohhh,” Harry moaned, loud and deeply, nearly echoing.

His cock twitched hard, spilling out on her tongue which she easily swallowed, not minding the taste at all. She continued to suck, making Harry jerk with sensitivity.

"Ahhh! OK, OK. I'm done," Harry said.

Ginny licked the tip of his cock once more then released it, smiling up at him with pride. Ginny climbed on top of him then fell down onto him in a sweaty heap. Ginny leaned into his mouth for a deep kiss, appreciating the happy sounds he made.

She lay on his chest, euphoria beginning to slip away as she remembered how this all got started.

“I guess that was something to remember me by,” Ginny said a little sadly.

"That was certainly," Harry started then tried to catch his breath before continuing, "memorable."

They lay there for a time in silence with the sounds of the forest their only companions.

"I'm going to miss you, Harry. I'm glad we've had the last month together, at least," Ginny said.

"Don't worry, Gin. I’ll be back. And things will be different. I promise,” Harry said, wrapping an arm around her back and holding her to him tightly.

After a short while they got up, dressed themselves and cleaned up, just as silently as when they arrived.

Finally, as they were about to apparate Ginny asked the thing she had been afraid to ask,

"When are you leaving? Exactly, I mean."

“Immediately. Almost. I've already packed. I was just waiting to tell you," Harry confessed.

Ginny closed her eyes and nodded, not surprised by his answer but sad nonetheless. She wrapped her arms around him, giving him a kiss as they apparated back to the Burrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Feel free to leave a kudos and comments are always appreciated. Consider subscribing to me or following [my blog on tumblr](http://pommedeplume.tumblr.com).


End file.
